


Catch Of The Day!

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Pirate Logan and his pretty merman.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 9





	Catch Of The Day!




End file.
